


Someone Like You

by HopelessHero



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessHero/pseuds/HopelessHero
Summary: Short, sweet and silly- Hawke and Anders share a night of passion and affection. (Set sometime between act 2 and 3, in happier times, before everything went to shit.)
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Someone Like You

Ask Hawke and he would proudly consider himself a sexual connoisseur; no-doubt in the same way a person who has travelled to the next village and back considers themselves well-versed in the ways of the world, or in the same way someone who has eaten three whole types of cheese claims to have a far superior palette than that of their peers. 

Hawke knew almost as many positions as any mid-price-range whore; “missionary”, “doggy style”, “wheelbarrow”, “the butter churner” (he claimed “three-legged apostate” was his own creation and had been stolen by an elf at The Blooming Rose and shared with half the other nobles in Kirkwall, but Aveline assured him a court would hear no such thing.)

But even a man with as much infinite-wisdom in the laws of pleasure as Hawke (humbly) possessed can appreciate that, sometimes, simple is best. “Up-against-the-wall”, for example. Quick and efficient. Intimate. 

That was where Master Hawke was right now.

'Maker...' Anders' lips brushed his ear, sending a shiver down his bare back. 'What is someone like you doing with someone like me?' 

Hawke adjusted himself so his forehead was pressed against the wall, pushing his shoulders up so his back arched and Anders could fall into the natural curve. 

'Someone like me?' 

He felt fingers in his beard, his chin turned to his shoulder so their lips could meet.

'Handsome.' Anders kissed him. 'Strong.' He kissed him again. 'Brave'. Another. 'Funny--' There might have been more but, in the wake of this kiss, Hawke flipped them both round so it was now Anders against the wall, Hawke's significantly larger chest against his, pinning him there. 

'My turn,' the champion growled with a grin. 'Gorgeous.' Kiss. 'So fuckin' smart.' Kiss. 'More passion than Varric cleaning Bianca.' He felt Anders' lips tremble beneath his. 'More determination than a bronto in heat.' This kiss was more of a splutter as Anders broke away, laughing. The apostate's smile was unapologetic, beautiful, but fleeting, and faltered as quickly as it had began. It always did. 

'I don't deserve you,' he said it so quietly he could have just as easily been talking to himself. Perhaps he was.

But it did not matter. Hawke had already leant him back against the wall and was kissing him again. 

'Oh, but you do. And besides- you've got me.'


End file.
